The use of electronic devices for participating in transactions has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary techniques for participating in transactions including making an online purchase of a good or service on a website using a shopping cart. Participating in transactions using such traditional techniques often requires the user to select for purchase, from among various goods or services, one particular good or service with an identified cost and fixed characteristics.